Las esperanzas nunca se van
by Kamilius-moon
Summary: A pasado el tiempo, la princesa ya esta grande y Link igual, ellos dos se vuelven a reencontrar en el castillo, para descubrir que un sentimiento sera revelado, gracias a eso también vendran muchos accidentes, malos, buenos que los uniran más. plz reviews
1. Prólogo Un viejo recuerdo,un viejo amigo

Hola!, bueno, cuando lean este fic, se darán cuenta de que soy nueva, así que por favor si ven algunos errores, déjenme reviews para después ponerlas en práctica y así ser tan buena como lo son ustedes, bueno sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste...  
¡Que empiece el fic!.

* * *

**Prólogo: Un viejo sueño, un viejo amigo.**

_Era una noche como todos en la ciudad de Hyrule, en esos momentos reinaba la noche, la luna y las estrellas adornaban el cielo y la gente de Hyrule se paseaba en parejas por ahí, en el castillo, casi todas las luces estaban prendidas, la servidumbre se la pasaba de un lado para otro, se preguntaban uno a otro ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?, todos asustados, sin saber que era solo por un capricho de una niña que se encontraba llorando en su cuarto._

_-Zelda, hija mía, cálmate- la consoló un señor, que pasaba su dedo por su cara y secaba las lágrimas que botaba la pequeña- fue solo una pesadilla._

_-Pero fue horrible, todo estaba oscuro, sólo estaba yo, me sentía tan sola -tratando de calmar su llanto, pero solo lograba aumentarlo, y eso hacía que más lágrimas llegaran a sus ojos- tengo miedo, no te vayas de mi lado._

_-Zelda, tengo que irme, el rey también necesita un sueño, y tú, la bella princesa Zelda, no debe estar triste por una simple pesadilla -dedicándole una sonrisa enternecedora que calmo un poco el llanto de la pequeña-._

_-... ¿dónde está Impa? -sollozó mientras se secaba con la almohada las lágrimas de su rostro-._

_-¿Quieres qué la llame? -indagó el rey que sabía que eso quería la princesa, y el más, ya que sus ojos se cerraban cada vez que decía una palabra-._

_-Si -asintió la pequeña, la cual bostezo y se acostaba en su cama- llámala por favor._

_-Está bien la llamare a..._

_-No hace falta, señor._

_El rey fue cortado por una voz, al voltearse, se pudo ver una señora, con un semblante fuerte, pero eso no le quitaba lo dulce, tierna y sobre protectora que era con la princesa, la que por cierto, al verla saltó de la cama y fue directo a abrazarla, y el rey, que se levantó moribundo a agradecerle a ella por aparecer en ese preciso momento, la pequeña se despidió de él y se quedo a solas con su tutora._

_-A ver princesa ¿qué paso? -caminando a la cama de la pequeña y dejándola ahí- ¿Por qué alerto a todo el castillo? -dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, era verdad, había alertado a todo el mundo por gusto, solo por una pesadilla-._

_-Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, esa pesadilla fue tan -bostezó- horrible, mi corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora, me sentía en... -un dedo se poso en su boca, luego paso a su mejilla para secar esa lágrima que cayó de sus ojos, ya había empezado a llorar._

_-Tranquila, las pesadillas son solo pesadillas así como los sueños son solo sueños, no son reales -esbozando una sonrisa que hizo que la princesa sonriera, para luego bostezar y quedarse dormida, mientras que su tutora la arrullaba para que durmiera tranquilamente-._

_Ella se levantó, y le sonrió a la pequeña que ya estaba más dormida que despierta, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando que la oscuridad se apoderara de la habitación que ya estaba en tranquilidad, las luces del castillo se apagaron, la gente que estaba afuera de sus casas en la ciudadela ya había entrado a sus casas, reinaba la paz y..._

-Zelda, Zelda, ya despierta de tu gran letargo -dijo burlona una voz, gruesa pero al mismo tiempo amigable- por todas las diosas, Zelda ya es de día los pajaritos cantan, la luna ya se metió -eso último lo cantó-

-Umm, ¿qué? -quitándose la sabana de encima- ¿qué paso?.

Se dejo ver una joven casi igual a la anterior solo que esta ya estaba grande, sus ojos azules como el cielo, expresaban perfecto sus emociones, como la que sentía ahora, confusión, su cabello rubio tan rubio como la paja, tapaba parte de su cara, bostezó la ya no pequeña princesa y se levantó un poco adormilada.

-Ay padre, otra vez tuve el sueño o recuerdo de cuando era pequeña -se encamino a un guardarropas y lo abrió, comenzó a buscar-.

-El de la pesadilla ¿verdad? -suspiró el señor, ya que su hija había tenido ese sueño tantas veces que hasta en las noches, el rezaba a las diosas por eso- me tienes muy preocupado con eso ¿sabes?.

-¡Tranquilo!, como me dijo Impa una vez, los sueños son solo sueños no son reales -dijo y en ese momento saco un hermoso vestido rosa para luego caminar a su baño y cambiarse- ELLA SIEMPRE A TENIDO RAZÓN EN TODO- gritó desde el baño-.

-...-suspiró- bueno TE ESPERO ABAJO -saliendo del cuarto, se le olvidó cerrar la puerta-.

En el baño, el sonido de la ducha sonaba fuertemente pero la voz de la princesa sonaba más fuerte, ella estaba cantando, su voz sonaba tan bella, como la melodía de la primavera, su voz cautivaba a todo hombre que la escuchaba cantar, como el que estaba parado en la puerta del cuarto, con los ojos cerrados, tarareando la canción que ella cantaba.

-Qué lindo que canta -aún con los ojos cerrados, dijo dulcemente el chico, era un joven rubio, muy bien formado, vestido de verde, en un momento abrió sus ojos azules, mas claros que los de la princesa, suspiró y se arreglo el gorro tratando de ocultar su flequillo rebelde bajo el pero el intento fue en vano-.

La puerta del baño se abrió y una figura femenina se divisó, el joven quedo perpetuo, por suerte la joven ya se había vestido, ella se lo quedo viendo como si se atreviera a pasar el fuego con tal de estar a su lado; el estaba boquiabierto, miraba a la chica, su pelo desarreglado que cubría su cara y su vestido que estaba pegado a su cuerpo por lo que estaba mojada, la hacían ver tan... sexy.

-¡Link!, a los tiempos -corrió a abrazarlo- ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Es que acaso ya no te acordabas de "tu Zelda"? -sonrió burlonamente y miro al muchacho el cual estaba con un leve rojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo, no es que -suspiró al ver a la muchacha que lo miraba con ojos de borreguito- yo, estaba muy ocupado, ya sabes, ayudando a las personas.

-Y por eso no viniste a verme, ¡cruel! -se separó de él- bueno ¿y viniste a visitarme o a ver a mi padre? porque él no está aquí ¿o sí?-puso sus manos en su cintura y miro todo el cuarto- no, no está.

-Oye yo no vine a ver al rey, te vine a ver a ti. ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? -sonrió con cierta picardía que hizo que la princesa se sonrojara-.

-No, eso me pone contenta, ya me hacía falta ver tu cara de tonto enfermo jajaja -empujó al muchacho para salir corriendo de su habitación-.

-Con que tonto enfermo ¿no?, ¡YA VAS A VER ZEL! -comenzó a correr tras ella, bajo los tres primeros escalones, porque luego se resbalo y se fue de boca con los otros escalones- auch!, tú y tus milésimas de escaleras -se sobaba su cara que quedo roja, demasiado roja.

-Jaja Zelda siempre gana -dijo con aires de grandeza y se echo a reír-.

-Ya vas a ver princesita -susurró para luego acercarse sigilosamente a ella que estaba distraída, alabándose a sí misma pero eso se termino cuando el muchacho se le abalanzó e hiso que los dos se fueran rodando y justo pararon al lado de dos personas muy importantes.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo -dijeron al unísono-.

Los dos muchachos se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron, para quedar frente al padre de Zelda, el rey, y su querida y sobre protectora tutora Impa.

-¿Link?, ¿qué acaso ahora te das de conquistador? -dijo el rey burlón- y justo a mi hija -miro a Zelda y le sonrío pícaramente-.

-¡NO! -dijeron los dos al unísono-.

-Papá como se te ocurre, nosotros estábamos jugando.

-Sí, si jugando, sólo era un juego de niñitos tontos jaja -mirando a la princesa que estaba a su lado y ella lo miro a él-.

-¿Sólo eso? -indagó Impa, la cual miro a los dos muchachos que parecían muy sospechosos- bueno, entonces "les creemos" -le dijo al rey sarcásticamente y el asintió, los dos rieron, para luego volverse a los muchachos- solo ya no sigan con esos "juegos de niñitos tontos" acuérdense que solo tienen 17 años jeje -el rey e Impa se alejaron riéndose y volteando a cada segundo a ver a los chicos que estaban demasiado confundidos.

-¿Qué fue lo que quisieron decir?.

-No se pero me sonó a "malo" -hizo "" con las manos-.

-Si claro -carcajeó la joven y volviendo a hacer lo mismo de antes, correr.

-Si pues esta vez sí que te agarró -corriendo tras ella- ¡PARA SER NIÑA CORRES RÁPIDO!.

-¡PUES TU PARA SER NIÑO CORRES MUY LENTO! JAJA -se tropezó- auch!.

-Ahora si te tengo princesita.

-Ni loca dejo que me atrapes, jajaja -levantándose y volviendo a correr-.

Esta vez en un lugar más espacioso, en el jardín, los dos muchachos corrían y así se cayeran, se golpearan o se rompieran algo, seguirían jugando hasta caer muertos al verde césped y entre las flores, jugando como dos niños pequeños, sin saber que algo inesperado estaba por pasarles... un extraño sentimiento, será revelado.

* * *

AHHH! Hice lo mejor que pude, soy nueva en esto, xD, por favor dejen un review para poner en práctica, y critiquen todito lo que quieran, así me duela (tampoco así xDDD) no tengo nada más que decir, me despido de ustedes, con cariño.

Kamilius-moon :)


	2. Capitulo 1: Al descubierto

¡Hola!, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi historia, y me dejaron reviews, los pondré en práctica ahora ;), eh corregido unos errores del prólogo, que por suerte no eran muchos, bueno espero que se note mi mejora, si es que he mejorado xDDD, bueno, sin más vueltas, ¡Que empiece el fic!.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Al descubierto.**

Ya era muy tarde, los colores del bello atardecer daban un aspecto de tranquilidad y romance, la gente de la ciudadela siempre iban en parejas mirándose cara a cara, se veía a unos valientes declarándole su amor a una joven que en el apto aceptaba, y se abalanzaba a él. En el castillo, el jardín se veía más vivo, mas colorido ya que la princesa y el muchacho estaban jugando como lo hacían cuando eran niños y eso llenaba de felicidad al rey e Impa, que observaban encantados la escena.

-No es justo, eres más rápido que yo -se echo a reír la princesa, para luego empujar al chico y dedicarle una de sus sonrisas- ¡es una injusticia!.

-Zelda, siempre es lo mismo contigo, cada vez que te gano te enojas -se cruzo de brazos y la miró divertido- deberías aceptar que perdiste.

-¡Torpe! -lo golpeo en el brazo y se volteo enojada, algo que no le gustaba al chico, a el le gustaba ver su sonrisa, siempre encendida pero cuando algo le molestaba o se ponía triste sus ojos azules se apagaban, eso lo odiaba-.

-Oye, no te enojes, mira que corres rápido, porque me tarde en alcanzarte -trato de animar a la chica, la cual lo miró triste, eso hizo que el chico sintiera algo en el corazón, una punzada tan fuerte, como si un puñal hubiera sido clavado en su pecho-.

-De todas formas, casi todo el mundo es mejor que yo, lo único que hago es quedarme en mi cuarto y... -unas manos se habían posado en sus mejillas, había juntado su frente con la de ella, eso hizo que su corazón latiera muy rápido pero no quería alejarse, no ahora- Link.

-Zel, tu eres muy importante para este reino, eres la princesa de Hyrule, eres inteligente, eres muy entusiasta eres... eres realmente bella -hasta ahí quedo, los dos jóvenes ya no sabían que decir y aunque la princesa abrió la boca no salió ni un hilo de voz-.

Los dos estaban sintiendo algo en el corazón, algo nuevo, siempre que se veían lo sentían pero jamás pensaron que era eso, eso que cuando lo sientes te hace saltar de alegría, eso que cuando miras a esa persona sientes que tu corazón quiere salir de tu pecho, ese sentimiento, ya muy conocido, llamado amor, se encontraba ahora en el corazón de los chicos, pero el momento fue tan corto ya que fue estropeado por unas risas, el rey e Impa habían observado toda la escena.

-Oh, mi rey, ¿ve lo que yo veo? -miró divertida al chica para luego mirar a la rey- me huele a algo, emm "dulce".

-Si a mí también ¿qué será? -olfateando, haciendo reír a Impa- tú crees que sea...

-Amor en el aire -dijeron al unísono para luego echarse a reír-.

-Oh pero que... -los dos chicos se miraron y justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, se separaron lo más rápido posible, y trataron de no hacer notar su gran sonrojo-.

-Vamos, nosotros vimos todo -el rey no dejaba de reír, junto con Impa que hacía que el tema se alargara más-.

-Ustedes sí que son dos pájaros lengüeteros -exclamó la princesa que no alzaba la vista por ningún motivo, solo miraba de reojo a su "amigo" y a su padre y tutora-.

-¿Podrían de dejar de decir eso? -indagó el muchacho, el estaba igual que la princesa, su mirada estaba fija al suelo- por favor.

-Está bien, Impa creo que nos estamos pasando ¿no crees?.

-Sí, tiene razón -miro por un segundo a los dos muchachos divertida, para luego dirigirse a la princesa- princesa, es necesario que hable con usted ahora.

-¿Qué sucede Impa? -por fin alzó la mirada para ver a su tutora, que se había puesto muy seria- ¿qué pasa?.

-Será mejor hablar a solas -se volteo y se fue caminando con paso rápido, para subir y desaparecer en la subida de las escaleras-.

-Papá ¿qué... -su padre había matado literalmente lo que iba a decir su hija, su mirada estaba igual que la de Impa-.

-Hija por favor sube rápido, es algo muy importante -se volteo y cabizbajo siguió el paso de Impa-.

-¿Qué está pasando? -dirigió su mirada al joven que ya había alzado su cabeza, el estaba sonrojado, al igual que confundido; ella estaba con un leve rosa en sus mejillas, pero su mirada no daba buen informe, sus ojos azules estaban apagados, no tenía nada que decir, sus ojos lo decían todo.

-¡Tranquila! todo estará bien -el esbozó una sonrisa eso alegro a la princesa e hizo que sus ojos azules se encendieran- bueno, emm Zel, me tengo que ir -se acercó a ella-.

-Me da un gusto grande que hayas venido -también se acercó a él- ¿volverás? ¿No?.

-¡Por supuesto! -guiñó el ojo- volveré todos los días claro si es posible.

Sus miradas estaban entrelazadas, aunque hubieran preferido quedarse ahí, tuvieron que despedirse con un dulce beso en la mejilla, que los dos sintieron como si hubiera sido una caricia, el se fue caminando hasta la salida del castillo, mientras que ella echaba la ultima vista a él, para dirigirse a su cuarto y hablar de eso tan importante.

-Impa, ya estoy aquí -abrió la puerta de su habitación, entro y se sentó a lado de su maestra- ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué es eso tan importante?.

-La noche no está muy bella ¿no? -miraba por la ventana, ya se había hecho de noche, solo que esta noche no tenia estrellas y la luna tampoco estaba, eso deprimió a la princesa, justo en ese momento comenzaron a caer gotitas del cielo, estaba garuando, las gotas caían en la ventana y formaban unas bellas figuras.

-Zelda, tengo que decirle algo muy importante -volviendo su mirada a la chica- usted ya tienes 17 años, es una princesa muy madura y espero que esto lo tome con calma y madurez-.

-¿Qué pasa? -la princesa sintió cierto temor por lo que dijo su maestra, pero siguió escuchando atentamente-.

-Su padre me pidió que le dijera esto, se que al principio sonara horrible pero es su deber, Zelda, ha llegado la hora de que se ca...

-¡NO! -gritó la princesa, ella la sabía de lo que se trataba, querían que se casara con alguien lo peor es que tenía que ser alguien de familia real, y era obvio que ella no iba a aceptar eso- ¡no quiero!.

-Princesa, usted sabe que...

-¡NO!, ADEMÁS ME QUIEREN OBLIGAR A CASARME CON ALGUIEN QUE NO AMO -gritó fuertemente, que casi toda la servidumbre la escuchó, estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar ya que sus ojos se veían vidriosos-.

-Escuche sé que esto es duro, pero es su deber, como princesa, tu madre a esta edad se caso.

-A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA LA EDAD, ELLA AMABA A MI PADRE, ESA... esa es la diferencia -cayó rendida al piso, sin darse cuenta la tormenta había aumentado mucho, y el sonido de los truenos dañaba todo aspecto que antes hubiera sido lindo- Impa, hoy me di cuenta de algo -se levantó y miro a su tutora seriamente- hoy me he dado cuenta, que para mi Link no es solo un amigo -cerró sus ojos-.

-¿Qué quiere... oh no me diga que...

-Sí, estoy enamorada de Link -abrió sus ojos y justo en ese instante un rayo apareció, iluminando el cielo y reflejándose en los ojos de ella- y eso nadie me lo va a cambiar Impa.

-Princesa -se acercó a ella- yo respeto toda decisión suya, y si ama a Link, estoy muy feliz por ello.

-Gracias -sonrió- pero ¿qué hay con lo del otro tema? no me quiero casar con alguien que no amo.

-Ya sabe cómo es su padre a él no le gustara esa decisión.

-Pues me importa -se acercó a la ventana y miraba la lluvia caer- el siempre a tomado todas las decisiones por mí, es hora de que ya las tome yo.

-¿Cómo harás eso?.

-Debo demostrarle a papá que ya no soy una niña y debo demostrarle que lo que siento por Link, es amor y verdadero -otro rayo iluminó el cielo y los ojos de ella, estaba decidida tenía que convencerlo de aquello, ya no era una pequeña, era una mujer, que podía tomar sus propias decisiones y nadie las cambiaría.

-Bien, entonces ma... ¡NO! -gritó alarmada Impa- justo mañana.

-¿QUÉ PASA MAÑANA? -la joven se volteo asustada, alterada y confundida por el grito repentino de su tutora-.

-Mañana su padre tiene un viaje de negocios y no sabemos cuándo va a volver.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Justo mañana? -está vez la joven estaba alterada y con un cierto enojo- ¿y ahora?.

-¡Ya se!, tiene que comportarse madura mañana, cuando el se vaya tiene que seguir igual porque según dicen que le estarán dando informes sobre su comportamiento.

-Ok y ¿lo otro? -indagó nerviosa la muchacha-.

-Fácil, si Link vuelve mañana trate de ser lo más demostrativa posible, yo la ayudare con un detalle -guiñó el ojo- lo demás dependerá de usted.

-Bien, aunque no entendí -una gotita apareció en su cabeza- gracias, Impa tu siempre me has apoyado en todo, eres alguien muy importante para mí -se lanzó a abrazarla-.

-Usted también lo es para mí -abrazándola igual, luego se separaron- ahora ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer ¿no?.

-Sí, desde mañana, llega la nueva Zelda -la tormenta concluyo y un ultimó rayo apareció e iluminó el cielo oscuro por última vez-.

En otro lugar.

-Vaya que suerte que llegue antes de que esta tormenta me llevara -dijo el desanimado- bueno lo bueno es que llegue -justo cuando se volteo una gotita le cayó en la nariz, había una gotera en el techo- ay ¡no! -exclamó enojado- ya es la décima.

En todo el techo de la casa había miles de cintas y si la cinta no resistía, abajo había platos, cubos y hasta vasos, el chico se tiro al suelo con la gotera todavía en el.

-¿Por qué a mí? -dijo echado a perder, pero luego sintió algo raro en su pecho, como una puntadita- ¿qué? -se acercó a la ventana- Zelda -sonrió- si ella sintiera lo mismo que yo -suspiró esperanzado- bueno, las esperanzas nunca se pierden ¿no?.

Así, el puso un cubo debajo de la gotera, para luego dirigirse a su habitación y lanzare a la cama y en el acto se quedo dormido, en el castillo todo era igual, todos dormían plácidamente, bueno no todos, la princesa Zelda todavía seguía despierta mirando las pocas gotitas que caían, imaginándose que esas gotas, eran un rayo de esperanza, que harían que su padre entendiera lo que ella sentía, luego de eso, bostezo y se quedo dormida ahora si todo estaba en paz.

* * *

¡DIOSAS! la cabeza se me hizo añicos con solo pensar que Zelduchis se tenía que casar con algún bueno para nada, Link es tu único amor (Ruto: y el mío ^O^) grrr ¬¬ (Ruto: "OoO" ayy!), bueno me despido, espero que este capi este mejor que el Prólogo, los quiere mucho.

Kamilius-moon :)


End file.
